


I can’t stop

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted self harm throw scratching, Cuddling, Derek Hale Helps Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, slight breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: “I can’t stop shaking, I can’t stop thinking, I can’t breath!”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	I can’t stop

"I can't stop," Stiles sobbed as he pushed inside of the loft. 

"Stop what? Stiles come here," Derek followed Stiles further into the loft, stopping him as he started to pace. The young man was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes darting about wildly, eyes red rimmed and raw, and cheeks tear stained. "What's wrong?" Derek asked, placing his hands on his hips to steady him. 

"I can't stop shaking, I can't stop thinking I can't breathe!" Stiles sobbed, scratching harshly at the neckline of his tee shirt, leaving harsh red lines on his throat as he gasped. 

"Okay, okay, stiles stop!" Derek grabbed his hands, bringing them to his chest as Stiles struggled. 

"I don't know what's happening," Stiles cried, tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes. 

"Shh, I got you. I got you," Derek pulls stiles over to the couch and lays down, pulling Stiles down with him. 

"It's too much! It's too loud!" Stiles grabs fistfuls of his hair and tugged hard, whimpering and whining. 

"Stiles stop!" Derek wiggled his fingers into Stiles' palms and pried his hands open, holding them down at his chest, pressing his face into his neck. "Just lay here, feel me, breathe for me," Derek whispered gently, "slowly."

Stiles took a shallow, shaky breath, whimpering as he exhaled. Derek took deep breaths behind him, pressing his chest to Stiles' back so he would feel every movement. 

Stiles sobs and whimpers as Derek holds him, whispering softly in his ear and breathing with him. He falls asleep an hour after laying down, his chest softly shaking even in his sleep. Derek still holds him, breathing in the sour mix of anxiety and uncertainty, and buried deeply underneath the pleasant, natural scent of electricity and citrus. Derek falls asleep to that sweet buried scent.


End file.
